


Give Me Guilt

by ItalianRampallian (Anglo_Salad)



Series: Aftershocks [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Side Effects, Episode: s06e08 Let's Kill Hitler, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglo_Salad/pseuds/ItalianRampallian
Summary: And there, before him, was ghost clad in blue leather.Rose Tyler, exactly as he had left her.





	Give Me Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Teeny tiny rewrite of Let's Kill Hitler where the hologram announces itself every time it changes form.  
> Otherwise true to episode, a train of thought the Doctor could have had while dying.

“ _ Voice Interface enabled _ .”

He looked up to see himself, all bowtie and stetson and shame.

“Oh no, no, no, no, no.”

So this was the old girl’s game? Very well, if she was going to make him stare at himself while he died-

“Give me someone I like.”

Idly, as if he wasn’t in pain, he wondered which of himself he would see. Maybe his fourth, with the mile-long scarf and toothy smile. Or the fifth, all celery stalk, his last self had enjoyed those memories most, or-

“ _ Voice Interface enabled. _ ”

And there, before him, was a ghost, clad in blue leather, expression somewhere between neutral and frowning.

Rose Tyler, exactly as he had left her.

Something inside him stirred. He knew that somewhere in the data this projection was formed from lay a tongue-touched smile.

Once upon a time, that smile could command him to raze civilizations, and he would have. 

Those eyes, once cinnamon-brown and full of warmth, now honey-gold, cold, impassive-

How long had they been gold?

Was it possible that, that day she had almost died for him and he had for her, when her eyes cooled from suns back to stone, he had not noticed them settling at amber instead of tiger’s eye?

That something in her had changed from holding the vortex?

Something that would allow her to be blasted through dimensional walls, emerging on the other side unscathed?

Rassilon, when he had left her on the beach with the man he could never be, had he made a mistake?

“Oh, thanks. Give me guilt.”

And she was gone.


End file.
